


Starry Night By Edgar Allen Poe

by CurrentlyLost



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M, also the Iero twins are pretty cute, but i think this is kind of a good story, there's description of death so be weary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrentlyLost/pseuds/CurrentlyLost
Summary: A hitman using the blood of his victims to recreate famous paintings. A cleaner who is the only one who sees. Pure admiration turned into love.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helena_Hathaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Hathaway/gifts).



It was 4:20 a.m. on May 11th, 1997 when I was conducting my usual routine.  _Focus. Aim. Shoot. Scrub. Repeat._  This is my life; this is my job and I love it. I can get the same satisfaction I would without actually committing the crime.  _Manslaughter_. I only clean the bodies and make sure police cannot get any evidence  _if_  I do happen to miss a spot. I’ve been doing this job since I was fifteen, following in my father’s footsteps –I am now thirty-five. Like my mother, my own wife doesn’t know of this. At first, this job was thrust upon me, only securing me in the same fate as the men in my family before me, and I had taken no pleasure in doing it. Until twelve years ago.  
  
They call him  _La artista_ , because of the pictures he paints with his kills. Since the first time I was called by him, I’d gotten a thorough feeling of pleasure across my body at the sight of his work. He would position the bodies in a way that would tell a story; he’d run his hand through their blood and create swirls as if he were trying to show anyone who saw those bodies the world he entered when he killed his victims. Although I’ve never seen him, his voice weighs heavy on my mind. I  _want_  to meet this man, which is something I’ve never wanted to do before, and shake his hand and possibly thank him for giving me pleasure in doing an old family job.  
  
By the time I arrive home, it is almost six in the morning. I silently slip into the empty space next to my wife, and turn my back toward her. I never liked to look at her after doing a job; it makes me feel  _dirty_. It leads me to believe I’ve tainted her just by looking at her with my eyes which have seen gruesome and mutilated bodies of people I’ve never known. Thinking about the bodies again, I close my eyes and sleep. I am barely drifting off into sleep when the alarm on my wife’s side of the room goes off. She normally likes to let it ring until she can’t possibly sleep any longer-even after turning it off. Finally, she turns it off and sits up in bed. I keep my eyes closed, knowing she’s turned to look at me already. I know her morning habits well enough after being married for thirteen years. She’ll sit up, rub her eyes, look over at me, get up, stretch, and then walk into the restroom to begin her day at work. I smile, thinking about how well I know her, and let myself drift off to sleep again.  
  
_“I need your help once more. 22 Brooklyn Drive. Tavern Apartments. Apartment number 25. Three men. Your pay will be under a leg of the coffee table. I am trusting you as always. Thank you.” Then he hung up. There are many other cleaners to choose from, but I am honored he has chosen me, and has continued to do so. As a cleaner, if you don’t do your job well enough, not only will people_  not  _call you, but if you leave any trace of evidence, you will be cut off. Meaning, you were killed or taken away from whatever other life you led. It was a risky business, but, thanks to the men in my family before me, my reputation was well. I was very well respected, I was almost thrown off. I’ve met every other hitman, and they welcomed me to their homes and lives with no hesitation. We were our own community; we all knew each other and no one was hidden. We_  always  _knew the going-ons of our city. Then_  he  _came into it. No one knows his face or real name (which was oddly abnormal), and my employer and I are the only ones who’ve heard his voice. Bob, our manager, I think has only seen his body. He told me, in secret, that he wore a mask to his “interview,” and that’s when he knew, right away, that he needed to have him on board._  
  
_Bob is a great person, really. He isn’t a jackass, until you show him disrespect. In a way, we were all like the Corleone family, just subtract the betrayal within the family. That was us. Bob, of course, was pushed into the throne of “greatness” by his father, same as me. The others in our little family chose to lead this life. That was fine. But Bob and I hold a kind of bond over the fact that we just wanted to lead simple lives. He never wanted to hire people for killing or cleaning, or hand out names to kill and clean, just like I never wanted to meet the hitter or clean for them. Don’t get me wrong, I love everyone, but I’m sure I would love them more if I didn’t know what they did for_  fun _._  
  
_By the time I got to the address, despite it being down the road from where I currently resided, I knew he would be long gone by then. Probably already in bed, sleeping with a smile on his face. I believe he was just that quick. I shut off the car and, as discreetly as possible, I take my cleaning equipment up to apartment number 25. I was thankful it was a floor apartment. I always hated doing apartments, in general, though. It was risky, but I was always called for these jobs, because I’ve never been caught. I’d like to keep in that way, but God-forbid I do get caught, I have a pretty grotesque plan. I’d pour a jar of pure acid, which I’ve kept in a bag I always carry with me on the job, on my face. They wouldn’t be able to identify my face or my prints. I could choose much easier ways to go, but this was a family plan. It’s only been needed to be used once. It was needed probably a little over a century ago. It was my grandfather’s grandfather, and he was looked down upon in the entire family, but I’ve always held respect for him. He actually had the balls to pour pure acid on his face. That calls for respect._  
  
_I finally made it inside, picking the lock open, and stepping inside. To any other cleaner, they’d be puking their insides out, but I smiled. I will always smile when I first look at_  La artista’s  _work, because not only is it a magnificent sight, but my eyes and his will be the only ones to see it. It’s the only connection we hold. Other than the flip phone that cannot be traced, this is our only connection. I look over at all of the bodies and quickly notice all their faces have been cut off, only leaving a bloody skull with bits of skin left on to stare back at me. Another thing I’ve noticed was their eyes sockets, empty. They seemed to be_ pulled  _out while they were still alive, judging by the marks left on them. Their blood was sprayed along the walls and smeared by two hands to create a twisted, bloody version of_ Starry Night _. All three bodies were lined vertically right next to one another, their hands crossed over their chests, and the life gone. They might have had a wife and children like I did. They would never grow old with their significant others, and their children would be left wondering why daddy never came home. I tried not to think about that side of their lives, because if I was called to clean them, I knew they were bad men. We only killed men who needed to be killed. Killers, rapists, thieves (who stole from the poor), and people who someone needed taken care of. Yes, we received requests. It was unusual, but it also wasn’t rare. Questions weren’t asked, names weren’t given, but a thank you was always ready for us. We weren’t a cheap organization; after all, some people did this for fun, others did it because they needed the money or both. My money always stays in a safe place. An old family cabin in a remote location in the woods. I only dipped into when I needed to. I never spent enough to make my wife question where I got the money, because accounting doesn’t pay_  that  _well._  
  
_It was jobs like these that I wished I would allow myself a crew, but I knew I worked better alone. I had no distractions. There was only the sound of my cleaning. After I was done, I looked under the coffee table and noticed a small bump in the carpet under the front left leg. I moved the table slightly and pushed down on the bump. The pressure from the center of it, caused one of the corners to pop up. He was smart. He cut a small square in the carpet and put my pay under there. I almost didn’t see it, and I wouldn’t have unless he told me the location it was near. I pulled the pay into my pocket and headed my way outside to my car._  
  
A shrill scream torn through my dream, causing me to jolt up into a sitting position. My daughter. I threw the blankets off of myself and ran into her and her sister’s room.  
  
“Cherry?!” I yelled. Silence. Then a fit of giggles coming from the other side of her bed.  
  
“Did you fall out of bed again?” I asked, trying to hold in my laughter. Her little head popped up and her eyes brightened at the sight of me.  
  
“Daddy!” She ran into my arms. I picked her up and balanced her on my hip. “I didn’t fall. Lily pushed me off!” Then she leaned in close to my ear.  
  
“She’s hiding under her bed.” I smiled and shut off the lights. The light from the morning sun was peeking through the curtain I recently put up in their room.  
  
“Well, then, I guess your sister is somewhere else,” I said, walking away. “Let’s go make pancakes! Too bad your sister isn’t here to eat them with us,” I said loudly, “Oh, well.” Without another moment’s hesitation, I heard the tiny thumps of small footsteps approaching my from behind. By the time Cherry and I had made it into the kitchen, Lily was already climbing in her seat at the kitchen table.  
  
“Glad to see you’re joining us. No more pushing your sister off the bed, understood?” I scolded as I put Cherry down.  
  
“She wouldn’t wake up, so I did the first thing I thought of, and pushed her,” she explained. I chuckled at her response.  
  
“Next time wake me up first, and I’ll do the Waking Cherry Up Routine, okay?” She nodded. “Okay, now go and get ready for school. Your breakfast will be ready when you come down. Now, go on,” I said. I smiled as they ran off. They were my life. I loved them to death and they were the reason I loved my wife, honestly. She’s a great person and gives me plenty of space, but I’m not in love with her. She’s just a great front. Who would suspect a detective’s husband to be a cleaner for the biggest killing ring in all of New York to Maine? It was a  _big_  risk, but I’m careful enough.  
  
As soon as I placed their plates of pancakes and bacon on the table, they were running down fully dressed in the outfits they picked for their day.  
  
“Daddy, are you coming to watch us for field day today?” Lily asked as she quickly grabbed her bacon and munched on it.  
  
“And tomorrow?” Cherry also asked. I sat down in the chair in between them and smiled.  
  
“Of course, girls. I promised, didn’t I?” They smiled bigger.  
  
“You’re a nice daddy. One of our classmates says that whenever her daddy makes a promise, he never shows up.” Well, that was fucking dark.  
  
“Thanks, girls. Some people aren’t meant to be parents, but they will always find another adult who is like a father or mother figure to them,” I explained. I watched as they nodded and continued on their breakfast. They were so cute in whatever they did.  
  
“Maybe you can be her daddy, too!” Lily said after a while. I gave her a small smile.  
  
“Sweetie, we can’t just jump to the conclusion that she wants another father, okay? If she’s ever looking lonely, just make sure to include her in whatever game you’re playing.” They were good girls. Very innocent, and I wanted them to stay that way. I was happy they were girls, because I wouldn’t want to ruin their lives at the age of fifteen. They can go on living a normal life, and I hope they  _never_  find out the terrible things I do.


	2. Field Day and a Day Cleaning

“Daddy! Daddy, come race with us!” Cherry yelled to me. I’d much rather prefer sitting on the sidelines, but I would do anything for my girls, so I got myself up and ran to their side. I honestly didn’t care if I was allowed to do this or not, because I was determined to make this a fun experience for them.  
  
“On your mark, get set,” one of the teachers said, raising her hand up in the air. “Go!” Then dropped her arm down and I started running, my girls trailing beside me. I smiled over at them, watching how determined they were to get there together. They were holding onto each other’s hands, telling me that they’d never leave each other behind, and that gave me relief. Even if something happens to their mother and I, I know they’ll always have each other. Eventually, we make it to the other side of the field and my girls come in second, together. I was glad that the teachers here haven’t corrupted their way of thinking about one another by comparing the two, because that would only cause problems later on in their life. My wife and I felt stalwartly about that to the point where neither one of us has told them who was born first, even if it were a few seconds apart.  
  
“Daddy, play the jump rope competition with us next!” Lily said cheerfully. I gave her a warm smile and kneeled down to her height with Cherry standing right behind her.  
  
“Daddy’s getting old, sweetheart, so I can’t. But I’ll watch you two from that spot right over there beside that tree,” I said as I pointed to the spot right in front of my car. “Lunch is in a few minutes and since you girls are doing so wonderful in the games, would you like something from McDonald’s?” As I asked this, their eyes lit up and they squealed happily. I smiled at the two of them as I got back up to my feet. I never really let them have anything from a fast food place, because it’s supremely unhealthy, but whenever they do well in school or with listening to me and their mother, I  _do_  get them a happy meal and maybe an Icee, which is an amazing thing to dip your fry into.  
  
“Thank you, daddy!” They said in unison, which makes me smile even wider. They truly were everything to me. I walked back over to my spot under the tree as they’re called for the Jump Rope competition and sat on the railing separating the parking lot from the football practice field, which is also where they hold the school districts field days. Soon after the teacher blew the whistle, I felt my phone vibrating against my leg and froze, because it wasn’t my personal phone, it was my  _work_  phone.  _No one_  ever called for a clean-up during the day because it was too risky, but I normally carried it on my person in case Bob called for a meeting. I knew it wasn’t him because he’d informed me yesterday that he would be leaving for a week to give away his daughter and then spend some time with the family, so could only mean a day clean-up. It was much more dangerous because it meant that I couldn’t get rid of the bodies until night, meaning that I will have to hold them in my car until then. Snapping from my thoughts, I pulled the phone out and answered it.  
  
“ _I sincerely apologize for calling at this hour. It is very disrespectful and, for your troubles and risk, the pay will be upped pleasantly by a satisfying sum. 1549 Martin Luther King Jr. Drive. Fifth house on the left. I left the back door unlocked and it is very secluded. Two men. I’ve left your pay in the living room wall atop the television. Thank you and I apologize once again_ ,” He explained and then hung up, allowing me no time to answer.  _La Artista_  never allows himself to hear my voice. It was as if he wanted no other connection to me other than my phone number, and that hurt me more than I was willing to admit. I put my phone up and looked over to my girls who were already sweating profusely, but wearing smiles on their faces. I walked over the one of the teachers and tapped on their shoulder.  
  
“Excuse me, I have to step away for a moment, so would you be so kind as to explain to my daughters that I went to get them some food?” I asked, smiling politely at the fairly young women.  
  
“Of course, sir. Your daughters are Cherry and Lily Iero, yes?” She confirmed. I nodded, looking over at them.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“They’re very lovely girls. You did a wonderful job in bringing them up,” she complimented.  
  
“Thank you.” I smiled. “Please tell them I will be back within the hour.” Then I bid her goodbye and got into my car. What I loved about this car was the fact that it had a hidden compartment in the trunk providing a suitable place for my cleaning tools. The only thing on my mind, heading over to the home, was what  _la Artista_  had created this time. That questioned was answered when I stepped foot into the silent house in broad daylight. One man was tipped over on his side and tied to a chair with his head leaning back, and judging from the slash across his throat, it was obvious what happened. What threw me off was the other man’s whose face was caked with dried blood and his eyes were wide open, because this meant he was drowned in blood. What was obscene was that it was with the other man’s blood. There was a small container filled with it laying right next to the man, whose arms were crossed over his chest. This entire scene tells me that the man who was drowned watched  _la Artista_  kill the first man, drain his blood into the container, and then the last thing he saw was a thick red. On the wall above them, was a recreation of Van Gogh’s  _Wheatfield with Crows_ , and I was awestruck. It was only until recent that he began recreating famous portraits, but this was the second time he’d used one from the same artist.  
  
“I need to meet this man,” I mumbled to myself as I got to cleaning, with the first thing on my list to wrap up the bodies and set them aside for now. Even though my life and job had gotten better with  _la Artista_  coming into my life, I still felt myself wanting to quit the business so I could settle down and enjoy watching my girls grow up. The only thing I wanted to do was meet this man and I could retire in peace, with my family legacy coming to an end. My family could rest in peace knowing it was all over and no more Iero men would have to be sentenced to Hell, if you were religious. I wasn’t really, but I felt that Hell was more likely to be real rather than Heaven. I was well aware that if there were one then the other would have to exist as well, but I still found myself believing more in the existence of Hell. It would be suitable to men like us. After scrubbing everything five times over for good measure, I dragged the bodies over to my car and put them in the trunk with a tarp laying over them. I usually wrapped them in that before taking them to the place where I dump them.  
  
Unfortunately, I didn’t live anywhere near the ocean so I couldn’t dump them, instead I was just as creative as the next guy. We lived near a forest, so naturally I would bury them out there in different places, but absolutely nowhere near my cabin just in case the police or FBI came to investigate. I wasn’t stupid. I knew what case my wife and the team she’s a part of was working on and I knew she was growing more frustrated as no evidence was left anywhere. I never really asked her any questions, but did tell her that any secrets were kept safe with me, and she usually told me some things here and there.  
  
The less I knew about where they were, the less paranoid I would be. If I knew they were closing in, I would become sloppier and I  _really_  don’t want to pour acid on my face. It doesn’t sound ideal. After clearing the house, I checked the spot he told me to for my pay and, sure enough, it was a satisfying raise for this risk. Honestly, if he knew how much I admired him, he could probably get away with talking me into doing it for no pay. But I wasn’t stupid enough for that. I drove off and headed in the direction of the closest McDonald’s, ordering the girls their meals and Icee’s, ordering me my salad and an Icee- to balance the diet out, and made my way back towards the school.  
  
“Daddy!” My girls yelled happily as I parked the car. They were waiting by the tree we’d been near before.  
  
“Hey, girls. Is it lunch break already?” I asked, stepping out of the car with the bag of fast food. They nodded, making small grabby hands at the bag. I handed them each their own boxes and they favorably dug in, and then I tapped their shoulders to get their attention to the Icees I was currently holding.  
  
“Yay! Thanks, daddy,” Lily said first.  
  
“You’re the best ever, daddy!” Cherry said next.  
  
“You’re very welcome, girls. And thank you for making me feel so loved,” I responded, giving them my biggest smile. I watched them eat and talk to one another for a while, thinking about how I must have done something wonderful to be blessed with  _daughters_. Maybe this was God having mercy on my family? Who could really say, though.  
  
I took out my salad and poured the dressing on, mixing it well before stabbing the lettuce and meat with the fork and finally eating. Eating was something I enjoyed to do when I could, but without my job, my ability to stomach things became weary. I loved food and I loved eating, but I also hated it, because I would vomit up most things, especially having to clean up a violent murder. Thankfully, though, I admired  _La Artista_ ’s work and didn’t find it disgusted, but rather beautiful in a twisted way.  
  
I shook the thoughts of my job out of my head, and focused back on my children, watching them finish the last of their fries before getting to work on their last nugget. The thing with Cherry and Lily, is that they eat their sides first, occasionally taking bites of the main thing on their plate. For example, they ate most of their fries before their nuggets and saved the last until after they were completed finished with the salty side. It wasn’t exactly a big deal, but it was enough for me to noticed that they had some habits other kids didn’t really do. It didn’t matter, though, they were special anyways.  
  
“Hey, daddy, me and Lily want you to meet our teachers!” Cherry said, wiping her clothes down to get rid of any unwanted crumbs. I took another bit of my barely touched salad and nodded. I chewed and swallowed before giving them an answer, because manners were a very big thing for me.  
  
“Sure,” I eventually said. The girls finished their Icee’s just as I was putting my empty plate away and slurping down the rest of my own drink. “All right, I’m ready.” I stand up and they both lead me away by each hand grasping mine. I loved it when they held my hand, because just feeling how small they were made my heart swell with love and pride.  
  
“Mr. Stump, Mr. Stump!” They girls yelled, catching the attention of a man shorter than me, sporting a cardigan and black slacks. His hair was light, blond and his face was slightly round, bringing to my attention that he’d recently lost weight from the sunken look of his eyes. He smiled softly at them before looking up at me and giving a small, shy wave. I gave him a polite smile in return, since both arms were currently occupied. “This is our daddy. Daddy, this is Mr. Stump; he teaches us English,” they introduce. I let go of Lily’s hand and stuck it out.  
  
“I’m Frank. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stump,” I say smoothly. If I wasn’t mistaken, either it’s hotter out here than I thought or he was blushing when he took my hand and shook it.  
  
“Please, call me Patrick. It’s a pleasure to meet you, too,” he said. His voice was rather nasally, but not displeasing. It was light, feathery, if I could say that. “Cherry and Lily are top of my class and wonderful to talk with during free time,” he complimented. I smiled, looking down at my girls. They were once again talking to one another, completely ignoring the two of us.  
  
“Well, then you must be wonderful at what you do.” I don’t exactly mean to flirt, but his flushed face was too delightful to pass up. His face turned really red and I smirked at him.  
  
“No, no. It’s all them, I just help to guide them,” he said. I chuckled, shrugging my shoulders. “Anyways, it was wonderful to meet you, but I need to get back to my assigned group. Maybe I’ll see you around,” he said, softly, lingering as he walked away. “Hopefully,” he added. I gave him a nod, smiling softly.  
  
“Of course. Maybe next time you can meet my wife,” I said. His smile faltered, but he nodded and turned away, walking back to a group of children sitting in a circle and talking away. I stared at him for a few moments before the girls pulled me in another direction.  
  
“Mrs. Ballato, come meet daddy!” Cherry yelled to this woman who looked a little older than me, but it wasn’t really noticeable. Her bright red lipstick is what caught my eyes; it suited her really well. She looked at the girls and then at me, just as Patrick had.  
  
“Hello, it’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Ballato. I’m Frank,” I said, introducing myself. I held out my hand for her to shake and she took it, giving me a warm smile.  
  
“Nice to meet ‘ya, Frank! I’m Lindsey, the girls’ history teacher. They certainly started my class this year knowing their stuff. I’m really impressed,” she said cheerfully. I felt like the proudest father and was delighted to call these two my children.  
  
“Yeah, daddy really loves history, so he teaches us plenty at home.” I smiled down at them and blew them kisses.  
  
“My husband is here somewhere. He’s the principle,” she says vacantly, looking around, searching for her significant other. “Oh! There he is. Gerard!” She called out. I followed her line of direction and found my eyes on an average-height man with dark hair down to his neck. It was messy, and yet, with his formal attire, it still suited him. He didn’t look like he was trying too, rather pulling off the formal punk-looking style. At hearing his name being called, our eyes met and he made his way over to us.  
  
“Everything okay?” He asked, his voice coming out smooth and cheerful. My ears perk up. There was something about his voice that seemed familiar, but I couldn’t place it.  
  
“Yep! I just wanted to introduce you to Cherry and Lily’s father, Mr. Iero,” Lindsey said, gesturing toward me. The man, Gerard, looked over at me and gave me a warm smile.  
  
“Please, call me Frank,” I say, sticking my hand out. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for insuring my both of daughter’s safety.” He takes my hand and shakes it firmly.  
  
“Wow, you’re very polite. I can see where the girls get it from,” he chuckles, the sound comfortable against my eardrums. Some men are too attractive for their own good. I smile at his compliment and thank him, our hands dropping back to our sides. He and I keep eye contact for a moment before breaking away and looking back at his wife.  
  
“So, Frank, where’s your wife?” She asks abruptly. Although this question would normally be considered rude, I shrug it off, knowing she means no harm.  
  
“She’s currently at work. She’s a detective, so she’s always busy,” I explain, looking down to make sure Cherry and Lily were fine. They were.  
  
“A detective? Wow, that’s really interesting!” She said, a huge smile on her face. “And what is it that you do?”  
  
“I’m just as accountant,” he said, giving a little shrug. “Since Jamia’s career is very demanding, I mainly stay at home to watch the girls,” I explained a little. Both Lindsey and Gerard nodded their heads in understanding.  
  
“Well, you’re bringing them up very well,” Gerard complimented. I looked into his eyes again and lost my breath for a moment before quickly looking away. I was attracted to him, that much I knew. I gave him a polite smile.  
  
“Thank you. Maybe next time you can me-” I was interrupted by a shout of my name from my girls. I looked down at them.  
  
“Babies, what did I tell you about interrupting while people are talking?” I asked. I never really asked them in a condescending way, but more as a genuine question.  
  
“To wait until they’re done before speaking, even in a argument so there won’t be a bigger misunderstanding,” they said together, slightly struggling with the word ‘misunderstanding’. I smiled and kneeled down to ruffle their hair.  
  
“Yes, that’s right. I’m proud of you for remembering. Next time, make sure to let daddy finish his sentence at least, okay?” I said. They nodded. “So what did you want to tell me?” I asked, looking between the both of them. They gave me huge smiles.  
  
“It’s time for the next game! Frisbee! Come play with us, daddy,” he pleaded. I shrugged and stood straight up to stretch my back.  
  
“Okay. I’ll play.” I cracked my back and my neck, before turning back to the married couple. “It was very nice meeting you both,” I said, sticking my hand out for them to shake again. They each took it, Gerard once again squeezing a little tighter and holding on for a second longer than necessary.  
  
“Yeah, definitely nice to meet you!” Lindsey exclaimed. I smirked at her free-spirited way.  
  
“Likewise,” Gerard said, his tone a bit darker than before. I gave them one last smile and allowed myself to be dragged by my hands to the field.


	3. Open House Pt. One

“Okay, girls, have a good day at school! Daddy loves you so much,” I told them as they unbuckled their seatbelts. I was parked in front of the school where there were plenty of other cars doing the same; they frustrated me to no end with their endless honking and reckless driving.  
  
“We love you, too, daddy!” They yelled in unison as they climbed out of the car. Just as the door was about to close, Lily stuck her head back in.  
  
“Oh, daddy! We forgot to tell you that open house is today. Will you come?” She asked. I sighed softly.  
  
“Yes, of course. Just remember that daddy needs to know things right away just in case he had plans, okay?” I said, giving her a soft smile. She nodded her head frantically.  
  
“Okay, daddy. We’re sorry. Do you still love us?” She asked, a big smile on her face. I chuckled and rolled my eyes fondly.  
  
“Of course I love you still! You’re both my world,” I laughed. She gave me a thumbs up.  
  
“Good! Keep doing that!” And then she slammed the door and ran off hand in hand with her sister. I watched them, fondly, as they were led by a teacher inside the school until the car behind me honked, causing me to jump in my seat. I poked my head out of the window.  
  
“Hold your fucking horses, I’m making sure my kids are safe, you fucking psycho!” I yelled as they continued honking. I took my sweet time with adjusting my already adjusted mirrors and putting it into drive before finally leaving the parking lot. I flipped the finger at the SUV behind me after seeing them do the same. “Fuck you, too,” I muttered under my breath.  
  
I wandered about the town, going into different shops and back and forth to the local park seeing as I wasn’t scheduled to go into my cover up job today. I hadn’t felt like lazing around at the house, so I just stuck to driving and walking around. I headed into the library after loitering around the park for a moment and scanned the books. I stared off into space as I looked through the books, thinking about everything and nothing at all.  
  
“You’re into romances?” I heard a voice from behind me say. I straightened up and turned around, genuinely surprised to see the girls’ principle smirking at me. I kept my calm and raised a brow.  
  
“I’m sorry?” I asked, unsure of what he meant. He nodded at the books behind me and I turned to see that I was in the romance section. I turned back to Gerard and shrugged.  
  
“I was staring off into space, but I am a hopeless romantic,” I chuckled. “How are you?” I asked, holding my hand out to shake. Gerard took my hand firmly and shook it, once again holding on a second longer than anyone else would. I felt my lip twitch into a small smirk.  
  
“I’m doing well. And you?” He asked, staring right into my eyes.  
  
“I’m doing great, thank you for asking.” We stayed silent for a moment.  
  
“You are seriously too formal, Frank,” Gerard chuckled. I shrugged, my smirk growing bigger.  
  
“My father made sure of that,” I responded, slightly flinching at the memory of my father and the day he showed me his  _real_  job. There was a moment of silence before I realized that I basically shared something way too personal. I cleared my throat, averting my gaze.  
  
“Are you attending the open house tonight?” He asked. I nodded my head.  
  
“Yes. Lily and Cherry neglected to tell me until this morning, but thankfully, I’m off today, so it all worked out.” Gerard nodded. “So what are you doing here, if you don’t mind me asking?” I asked, tilting my head a little.  
  
“I often come here during a lunchbreak or two. I enjoy reading and the silence,” he admitted. I hummed an agreement before we went into another sort of awkward silence. Suddenly, he reached out to me and touch the tip of my hair.  
  
“Gerard?” I asked, smirking.  
  
“Your hair is very nice,” he murmured. I raised my brow.  
  
“This looks a lot like you’re flirting,” I said, amusement in my voice. His gaze flickered to my eyes.  
  
“How appropriate, seeing as that’s exactly what I’m doing.” This caught me a little off guard, my eyes widening a little. I stepped away.  
  
“While that is very flattering, I am a father and a married man,” I explained, smiling a little.  
  
“I’m aware of all of that. As am I. You’ve caught my eye, Mr. Iero,” He said, pulling his hand back to his side and looking directly into my eyes. I smirked.  
  
“I see. Like I said, I’m very flattered.” We stayed silent again. That seems to be our thing.  
  
“You’re not at all as shy as Mr. Stump,” he noted. “Your confidence, I like it.” I raised my brow.  
  
“Mr. Stump? Is your wife aware of your straying from the house?” I asked. He cocked his head to the side, a smirk on his face.  
  
“I’m much sneakier than one would think. But I feel as though you are the same way.”  
  
“I’ve never once cheated on my wife, if that’s what you’re asking,” I said, turning back around to look over the books. I felt him step closer.  
  
“Oh, but wouldn’t you like to,” he asked, yet it sounded more like an accusation.  
  
“Mr. Way, I’ve only met you yesterday,” I chuckled, amused with his pining. He scoffed.  
  
“And? I saw the way you were looking at me. I’m sure my wife did as well,” he said. I slightly tensed up at that before relaxing once more.  
  
“I can’t deny when there is an attractive person in front of me. I was merely admiring your looks. I’m not looking for an affair.” He was silent for a moment before I felt his hand on his waist and I shivered at his touch. He noticed, seeing as I could practically feel the smirk radiating from him. Almost too soon, he pulled his hand away and stepped back. I let out a breath of relief and turned back around to face him. He was looking down at his phone.  
  
“I apologize, but it seems I’ve gotta go,” he said, giving me a brief smile before heading out of the aisle and, soon, out of the library. It was only then that I realized how hard my heart was pounding. Jesus, that guy. I growled softly to myself before heading out of the library myself and walking down the long path to my car. It was nearly one in the afternoon; I didn’t know what to do with myself. So, I began thinking about the girls’ principle.  
  
He seemed a little too confident for his own good, but it made him all the more attractive. He had this atmosphere about him that drew me in, and probably everyone else. He was a man everyone liked. He could be as cocky as he wanted and everyone would go with it. I had respect for him on that bit, but cheating on his wife was too far. Lindsey seemed like a terrific woman, definitely someone Jamia would get along very well with. And yet, Gerard felt compelled to cheat on her. As attractive and likeable as he was, there was no way I was cheating on my wife just for a one-night stand.  
  
Soon, I made it back to my car and climbed in, starting the car before I drove around the city mindlessly. I thought to visit Jamia at her office, but she was busy. I didn’t want to disturb her. My parents lived in a different state and I really had no friends other than the guys at the business and I’d rather not converse with them today. It was my day off. I just wanted to enjoy it. No cleaning. I’m not even going to sweep my fucking house.  
  
Eventually, about half an hour later, I decided to just go home and take a small nap before I had to pick the girls up. Although sleeping in is something I would love to do, my girls need an education. I had thought about homeschooling, but that would require me having to stay home. I couldn’t risk getting a call in the middle of teaching them and then having to leave them alone for a while. Staying in school was the best route to go.  
  
The house was almost too silent. I wasn’t used to this luxury of having the house all to myself and suddenly, I didn’t want to waste it all on a nap, but I did lay in my bed until I figured it out. I spent my time staring at the ceiling, thinking about nothing but the patterns on it. It felt wonderful not having to worry about my next clean, or watching the girls, or putting up a front for my wife. I could just be  _myself_. It was relaxing.  
  
“Hm, maybe a nap would be wonderful,” I chuckled softly to myself as I turned on my side and closed my eyes. I stared at the darkness behind my lids. I didn’t even get to fall asleep before my phone went off and I sighed. I literally had no one who would be texting me; I preferred not to make friends. They start getting curious and it’s more trouble than it’s worth. I picked my phone off of the bed and opened it.  
  
 _Unknown Number: I’d be honored if you met me for a cup of coffee after open house. Think about it xGerard_  
  
Well, fuck me.


	4. Open House Pt. Two

“How nice to see you again, Mr. Iero,” Mr. Stump said as he shook my hand. “Was your wife not able to make it?” He asked. I shook my head.

“No, she’s working quite a bit of overtime these days, so it’s just me and the girls,” I explained. He gave me what seemed to be a sympathetic smile.

“Sorry to hear about that. So, to get started, Cherry and Lily are amazing with their work. All the essays they’ve done are all very well written and, honestly, a lot of the words they use are much more advanced than they should be at their grade, but I’m very proud of them. Their recent essay on dissecting Frankenstein, was absolutely wonderful. They were able to see things the other kids weren’t able to,” he said proudly. I wanted to question what Mr. Stump was thinking when he decided that story should be told to young kids, but then again… I can stand behind that. Young children should be shown great literature, to help shape them and mold their minds.

“Is that so? Well, I can assure you they get those skills from their mother. She can pick up on the littlest detail and it’s really very fascinating.” He smiled and nodded along to my words. He reached around himself and pulled out a folder.

“Here is their work. I thought you’d appreciate reading them. Honestly, Mr. Iero, your girls are some of the best I’ve taught. They have a great future ahead of them,” he said sincerely. I smiled, because he was right. Especially because they were girls, their future would not be ruined. Our line of work would come to an end, and we could finally rest.

“Thank you. Girls, what do you say to Mr. Stump?” I asked, looking down at them. The girls beamed up at them.

“Thank you, Mr. Stump!” They said in unison. Mr. Stump smiled sweetly.

“You’re very welcome, girls. I’ll see you both in class tomorrow.” We bid him goodbye and went to their next teacher.

“What’s next, babies?”

“Mrs. Ballato!” They said excitedly, moving me along faster. There weren’t too many other parents around. I guess they couldn’t be bothered. I smiled at their enthusiasm, but I couldn’t help but be nervous to see her husband. I thought back to his message; I hadn’t answered it. I did not know what to say. We were both married and it was obvious that he wanted something from me. As attracted as I am to him, I cannot do anything. I am faithful to my wife, even if I wasn’t in love with her.

“You both seem to like her a lot,” I noted. They giggled.

“Yeah, she’s really pretty!” Lily said as we slowly came to a stop in front of an opened door with the older woman’s name on it in big bold letters. She popped up into my face out of nowhere.

“Who’s really pretty?” She asked. Once again, that was just her personality and I found it rather refreshing. I chuckled and looked down at the girls, waiting for them to respond.

“You are, Mrs. Ballato!” Lily giggled. Their teacher giggled and kneeled down to give them a big hug, causing me to let go of their hands.

“Aw, thank you, girls! That makes me the happiest person ever!” She said. She let go of them and stood back up before holding her hand out to me. I took it and shook it. “It’s great seeing you again, Frank,” she said. I nodded.

“Pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Ballato,” I said. She led us into her room and gesture to the wall covered with a bunch of colorings. I assumed they were the kids from how sloppy some of them were.

“Call me Lindsey and here are the girls colorings right here,” she said, pointing out the first two that were stapled up. “It was just a simple assignment to color the states any color you wanted to decorate the class for tonight’s occasion. Well, your adorable little girls also named each state, correctly!” She said, her eyes bright, as if they were her children too and she was proud. I chuckled.

“They enjoy looking at maps. I like to think it’s because I have a really big one in the living room, all marked with the places I’ve been to,” I explained. The girls chimed in happily.

“Daddy’s been to a whole lotta places!” Lily said, Cherry nodding excitedly next to her.

“Yeah! We can’t wait till we are old enough to go with him and maybe mommy can come too,” Cherry said. I smiled sadly. The girls missed their mother and it was beginning to affect them. They’ve begun asking more about where she was and when she’ll be home. I’ll have to have a talk with Jamia when I next see her.

Lindsey caught on to their hint of sadness and gave them the same type of smiled I had on.

“I’m sure that would make your mommy very happy,” he said, ruffling their hair. Lindsey then looked up to me like she just remembered something. “Oh, Frank, Mr. Way wanted me to tell you that he’s waiting for you in his office. He has a present for the girls!” I blinked, confused.

“Oh, um,” I said, looking down at the girls and struggling with the choice to take them with me or to ask Lindsey to watch them. I almost wanted them to go so I knew to stay composed but I also didn’t want them to see me flustered. They would catch onto something like that.

Lindsey smiled. “I’ll watch them. I enjoy their company,” she said. I struggled a little more before nodding my head, thanking her, and waving to the girls before heading up to the main office. The halls were now mostly empty, only a parent or two with their kids. When I reached the main office, the lights were on but no one was at the receptionists desk, which wasn’t surprising. I looked around for a moment before my eyes paused on a door that had ‘Principal Way’ on it. I stepped forward and knocked on the door with confidence.

“Come in,” I heard his smooth voice say. He way it was muffled reminded me of talking to someone on the phone. His voice sounded very familiar, but I still couldn’t place it. I opened the door and walked in, making sure I didn’t close it behind him. His back was to me as he was stacking papers briefly before turning to me. His eyes got the glint of mischievousness. “Oh, Frank, I was hoping you’d show up soon,” he said with a smirk. I kept my confident posture.

“Yes, Lindsey said you had something for the girls,” I answered as coolly as I could. The suit he was wearing was very distracting, but I kept my eyes solely on his staring back at me.

“Yes, I will get to that. But, first, either I got your number down wrong or you’ve decided ignoring me would be the best route,” he chuckled. “And I’m positive I got your number correct.” That fucking smirk.

“I’ve decided to ignore you unless you come to me about my kids,” I answered truthfully. I had been thinking about accepting his invitation, but he could kiss that opportunity goodbye for being an asshole.

“That’s quite a shame. I was hoping we could be… friends,” he said after much hesitation on the last word. I nodded.

“I would have liked that as well, but it’s very discernible that you’d like more than just a simple companionship.” Gerard scoffed.

“Frank, darling, if I truly wanted you, you’d already be on your knees begging for me to have my nasty way with you,” he said petulantly, practically glaring at me. I smirked at him because I was now under his skin.

“I think you’re only saying that to make yourself feel a little bit better about being rejected,” I retorted. “So about what you wanted to give my daughters?” He huffed a little and shoved an envelope at me. I took it and nodded. “Goodbye, Gerard.” I turned to walk away.

“I’ll break you one day,” he said as I approached the door. I turned back to face him.

“As long as I am married, you will not.” Then I turned and left. I no longer wanted to be here. I’d just use the envelope as an excuse to leave.

When I got back to Lindsey’s classroom, the girls tackled me in a hug. “Aww, I missed you, too, my little babies!” I uttered. They giggled happily and the tight knit in my chest Gerard had given me was now gone. “So I have what looks to be good news for the two of you. What do you say daddy takes you out for dinner and we celebrate whatever it is together?” I asked them, smiling lovingly at the two. They eagerly nodded their heads.

“We just wanna be with daddy!” They said all together. I blushed, my heart melting a little at their cute faces and the love I felt coming from them. I heard Lindsey giggling and that quickly brought my attention back to her.

“Your family is the cutest,” she said, almost a hint of lugubriousness in her voice.

“Thank you. And thank you for watching them. We’ll be going now, but it was wonderful seeing you again,” I said, shaking her hand waving as we started towards the door.

“Bye, Mrs. Ballato!” Cherry and Lily yelled out happily. We left the room and made our way back to the car. “Did daddy have fun with us tonight?” Lily asked as I opened the door for them; the enjoying getting in the car and getting out the same door, so they could hold hands easier.

“Of course! But the night’s not over, because we still have dinner,” I said, watching them buckle themselves in. I liked to watch them do it and only help them if I see they made a small mistake. If I always did it for them, they would get used to that. But I wasn’t always going to be around to buckle them in, I could only teach them.

“Where are we going, Daddy?” Cherry asked quietly, yawning a little bit. I smiled.

“Uh-oh, is someone sleepy already?” I asked. She nodded tiredly, rubbing at her eyes and slowly trying to keep them open. I chuckled. “Okay. Change of plans. We’ll go pick something up and take it home.”

***

By the time we got home, it was dark out. I carried in our food and drinks while the girls turned on the lights to the living room and kitchen.

“Cherry Baby, if you’re too sleepy to eat, you can go to bed. We’ll save your food for tomorrow,” I said. She nodded and laid down on the couch. That meant she wanted me to carry her to her bed and tuck her in. After setting everything down on the table and getting Lily’s food out, I looked back over at Cherry. She was out. I chuckled and looked down when I heard Lily giggling at her too.

“So school was good today then?” I asked her quiet as I got out my own food. She nodded a little.

“We are learning to add and subtract and multiply and divide,” she said, stumbling over her words and looking confused. “Did I say that wrong, daddy?”

I shook my head. “No, baby. It wasn’t wrong, but there is another way to say it. Would you like me teach you that?” I asked. She nodded instantly; they definitely love learning. “Okay. Another way to explain what you learned today is: ‘We began learning addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division,’” I explained. I’m sure something was wrong in there, but I’m trying my best. I need to read the dictionary again.

“Okay! Today, we began learning addi...addition! Um, subtrac-tion, multaplication, and division. The last one was easier,” she giggled. I ruffled her hair as she went back to eating.

“I’m so proud of you both. Now, let me open up this letter to see what Mr. Way was so excited to give you.” I cut open the envelope and pull out the paper inside. I unfold it and begin reading.

“To the parents of Cherry and Lily Iero,

We are pleased to announce you that Cherry and Lily Iero have been accepted into the Gifted Program. Their classes will be available to start within the month. Please contact our Gifted Program school to set up an appointment where you and your children will be given a tour of the school and shown a PowerPoint of what classes they would be taking. Please call us at 555-3690 ext#: 904.

Congratulations to Cherry and Lily Iero!,  
Principal of Belleville Elementary, Gerard Way & Headmaster of Gifted Program of New Jersey, Michael Way”

“Whoa,” I say aloud, causing Lily to move closer.

“What’s it say, daddy?” She asked. I looked down at her with the proudest smile I’ve ever given anyone in my life.

“It says that you and your sister were accepted into the Gifted Program!” I said happily. She looked confused.

“What does that mean?”

“It means you both are very smart and the school you’re going to now doesn’t have the tools necessary to teach you,” I answered before realizing what that meant. They’d be switching school. “It means that you girls will have to attend a different school that does have the necessities.” Lily looked absolutely horrified.

“But I don’t wanna leave our school! I like Mr. Stump, and Mrs. Ballato, and the principal and… and my friends are there!” She sobbed, her face turning head and hiccuping. I pulled her onto my lap and rocked her, hoping to calm her down before she woke her sister.

“There, there, Little Lily. Don’t worry. You don’t have to attend that school if that isn’t something you would like. No one is going to force you,” I said soothingly. Part of me was really disappointed because that school would open more doors for them, but I couldn’t force them to do something they didn’t want to do or they’d resent me.

“Do you promise, daddy?” He said, her voice nasally and her face wet and red. I nodded instantly.

“I promise, Lily Bear, and you know daddy would never lie to you,” I assured her. “Finish your dinner and then start getting ready for bed.”

“Okay, daddy,” she said as she got back on her own seat and began eating her food again. I put the letter away and tossed it with the other pile on the table. I went back to eating my own food.

The rest of the night was spent getting the girls bathed, dressed in their pajamas, and tucked into bed. Their eyes were drooping by the time I closed door and bid them good night. Jamia wasn’t home yet so I figured I’d just sit in the living room and read a book. I enjoyed having time to myself.

Twenty minutes into reading, my work phone rang and I sprang up to attention, rushing over to get it. I picked it up.

“1170 Lowry Drive, three bodies. The back door is open and your pay is under a broken tile in the back of the kitchen. Thank you for your services,” he said just before hanging up. I instantly perked up just by hearing his voice. I now had a bring smile on my face as I rushed to get ready. I hated having to leave the girls unsupervised but I had my house on lockdown and everyone in the neighborhood would protect my children when they see me leaving at night. At least one person would be watching. I made sure everything was locked, especially the window and the back doors before making my way outside and locking the door behind me. I got into my work car and started it up. I typed the address in my phone and followed the route for almost ten minutes before coming to a stop at a two story house in a nice neighborhood.

This one might be a little tough.

I grabbed my equipment and headed in through the back. I was excited to see what he recreated. I was taken back in horror as I stepped inside. This wasn’t a simple hit from Artista. This was a massacre. There was no painting of blood on the walls, just the splatter and bloody hand prints. I looked around at the three unrecognizable bodies. Their faces were caked heavily with now drying blood, some bones were sticking out of their bodies and I knew then. This was a personal hit. Artista was angry; fuming, even. There was much overkill and the hitman never did more than what was needed for the painting.

I managed to shake myself out of it and start cleaning, which took nearly three hours. Thankfully this was a night call and no one should be expecting anyone this late. I grabbed my pay from the kitchen and looked at it. It was too much. Even a day cleaning wouldn’t have this kind of raise to it. But I’m not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

On the drive out to the woods, I couldn’t stop thinking about the anger I felt from what Artista left for me. I wasn’t sure if those people had done anything to the hitman personally or not, but the kill itself was personal.

Even as I was digging a hole for the bodies and then burying them, I was still thinking about the unknown man who had my heart. I was thinking about his previous hits and how great they had affected me, but seeing a normal hit just sent me right back to where I was before I met him.

Even as my wife climbed into the bed at six in the morning, I was still thinking about what could be making him so upset. I wanted to help him, but the only thing I could do was hope for it to pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a whole while to update! Good news is that I hit some great motivation last night and completed this chapter. Let me know how it is <3


	5. A Fight

“Frank, I really think going to the school would benefit them,” Jamia said. She’d finally gotten off in time to have dinner with me and the girls. I’d showed her the recommendation and had told her that the girls didn’t want to leave their teachers and friends, but she was adamant about sending them.

 

I shook my head. “I told you, the girls don’t want to.” She sighed, clearly stressed and frustrated.

 

“We’ll talk about this later.” She stabbed her food with the fork and sighed angrily and I succeeded in holding back an eye roll. I looked over and smiled reassuringly at the girls. They looked very uncomfortable and I felt bad for having them sit through an awkward dinner.

 

“Mommy, Cherry and I missed you,” Lily said, giving her an adorable smile. Her baby teeth were starting to come out so she was missing one in the corner of the smile, and it made her look all the cuter.  Jamia smiled at them.

 

“I missed you both, too. I’m sorry my job has been so demanding lately, but mommy has to catch all the bad guys,” she explained. Cherry nodded her head.

 

“We know. We’re proud of you!” She said, throwing her hands up. I chuckled and reached over to stroke her arm. “Daddy, tell mommy how we did at field day!”

 

Jamia gave me a look. “I didn’t know they were having field day. Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked. _Well, shit. I just can’t win, can I?_

 

“You were still really busy, Jam. And I didn’t know until that morning,” I explained. To be honest, I haven’t thought of her, and while I normally don’t, I still felt kind of bad for it. She sighed again.

 

“Okay, whatever,” she said. This time, I did roll my eyes.

 

“Look, you can be mad at me, but at least _attempt_ to hide it from the girls,” I snapped. I had never spoken to her like that in all years of our marriage, but maybe that was why she thought she could always act however she wanted. She looked up at me with eyes full of shock and so did the girls. They’d also never seen me act this way. Instantly, I regretted letting Jamia’s attitude get to me.

 

We were all silent for a while before I decided to speak again. “Well, girls, if you’re finished with your dinner, run upstairs and take a shower to get ready for bed. Daddy will be in there soon to read you both a bedtime story or listen to a record. Whatever you both decide.” They smiled at us and left their nearly empty plates on the table as they pushed their chairs in. They ran towards me and gave me a kiss, causing me to smile widely at them. They were sort of estranged from their mother, but they went over and gave her a hesitant kiss. Jamia hardly showed any type of affection, or maybe she was never around long enough to give it to them. It was probably why they hesitated all the time when it came to her.

 

When we finally heard the door close to the bathroom and the water start, Jamia opened her mouth. “I don’t appreciate you speaking to me like that in front of the girls.”

 

My eye actually twitched in frustration. “I don’t either,” I said back, causing her to once again give me a shocked look. I’d also never argued. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, but I had a feeling it had something to do with the girls’ principal. And that bothered me. I liked the way we bickered with each other, and now I was looking for that connection with Jamia, but we never really had a connection to begin with. Suddenly, I’m regretting all the decisions I’ve ever made, and Gerard’s offer didn’t seem so bad. I shook my head slightly to rid the thoughts.

 

I stood up and grabbed my plate along with the girls’ plates and took them to the sink. I quickly rinsed them off to wash them tomorrow after work before cleaning up our side of the table. I avoided all contact with my wife. We were more like roommates who hardly talked and just shared space. Not even friends. I never had a problem with it until now.

 

“Hey, how about we watch a movie together or something?” I asked, giving her a small smile which I only graced the girls with nowadays. She scoffed.

 

“You treat me terribly and expect me to lounge around with you?” She asked disbelievingly.

 

I pursed my lips and sighed. “You know what, Jamia? If you want to be angry all the time, then that’s fine, but don’t expect me and the girls to do the same. How you can stand to be this way twenty-four-seven is a mystery to me because it is exhausting,” I said calmly. I never raised my voice. I only stated how I was feeling.

 

“Angry? I’m not always angry!” She argued. I crossed my arms over my chest.

 

“Really? You’re not? Is that why you’re yelling? Is that why you got _angry_ with me when the girls wanted to tell you about their field day? Is that why you shot down my apology of a movie together?” I turned to walk away but stopped when I heard her mutter a terrible thing under her breath.

 

“I can’t believe I married someone as selfish as you.”

 

I turned around in my tracks, looking at her with a genuine hurt expression. I’d given her everything. I paid a majority of the bills and always bought the girls new clothes and shoes when they were growing out of theirs. I was the one who raised the girls without a single complaint. I was the only always telling Jamia not to worry about getting up every time the girls cried in the middle of the night as babies. I never complained about her always being gone and leaving me to watch the girls and keep the house clean. I was basically a single father.

 

I’d never been more offended.

 

Hurt.

 

Unappreciated.

 

She looked up at me, almost guiltily when she realized I heard what she said. “Frank, I-I didn’t mean that,” she said. But I knew she wouldn’t apologize. I said nothing as I turned and walked away up to the girls’ room.

 

When I got in, they were barely drying off. I grabbed their pajamas and set it on their beds.

 

“I know daddy promised a book or record, but I just got called into work to finish some filing so I need to go. But daddy loves you both so very much,” I said, leaning down to kiss their heads.

 

Cherry frowned. “Are you really leaving because of mommy?” She asked. Sometimes I hated that they were so perceptive. I gave them a small smile.

 

“You both can see right through me. I’m just going for a little drive. I won’t be gone forever. Now get to bed, and I’ll wake you for school tomorrow,” I said. They looked sad as they dressed in their pajamas and crawled into bed sluggishly.

 

“Good night, daddy,” they said in unison. “We love you.” I smiled brightly at them and said it back before shutting off the light and closing the door to their room.

 

I grabbed my jacket and car keys as I went into the living room to put my shoes on.

 

“Where are you going?” Jamia asked, coming up behind me. For the first time ever, I completely ignored her and walked out the door.

  
  


I drove around for a little while, trying to ignore that urge to call Gerard. He would know he won then. But I didn’t have anywhere else to go; I was lost for now. Eventually, I just decided to make a stop at a bar I passed while driving through the city.

 

The inside was a lot nicer than the outside made it appear and I was honestly impressed. There were only a few people in the building, which was unusual for a city, but I counted myself lucky and took a seat at the bar.

 

“What can I get you?” The bartender asked. She seemed like a sweet girl. Way too bubbly for such a depressing place, but I was grateful to get someone like her right now. I gave her a smile.

 

“Just a coke,” I said. She raised a brow.

 

“No alcohol?” I shook my head.

 

“I don’t drink, but thanks,” I said, pulling out my wallet and putting down ten dollars. “Here you go. Keep the change.” She picked up the bill and smiled sweetly at me.

 

“Thank you!” She turned and opened one of the small fridges behind her and grabbed a tall coke bottle. She popped the top open for me before setting it down on a coaster in front of me.

 

“Thank you, ma’am.” I picked it up and took a small sip. I wasn’t much of a dark soda person but I didn’t really care in that moment.

 

“So why are you at a bar this late on a weekday just to drink a soda?” She asked. I finally looked at her name tag: Jamie. Huh. So close to Jamia’s. I finally just shrugged my shoulders.

 

“I guess just to get away from my wife for a bit,” I admitted. It’s true that bartenders are more of therapists than therapists are. She chuckled.

 

“Harsh,” she giggled. I shrugged again.

 

“Wouldn’t he saying that if you’ve ever met her. I do everything for her, but it’s never enough. I pay the bills, wash all the clothes, do all the cooking and cleaning and still work my own job, but I still get a “I can’t believe I married someone as selfish as you”,” I said, exhaling and running my hand through my hair.

 

“Wow. That sounds pretty shitty. So are you going to leave her or what?” She asked bluntly. I chuckled.

 

“I don’t think the twins would have a great time in a broken home. Since my wife is barely home anyways, it wouldn’t make a difference. But, I’ll be honest with you, Jamie,” I said. “I’m attracted to someone else. They’re married, too, and I’ve never been in such a predicament.” I never took my eyes away from hers and her look went from kind of bored to shocked.

 

“Well, do you love that person?”

 

I shook my head. “I’m pretty sure it’s just lust on both sides,” I said, taking another drink from my soda.

 

“You don’t think it could develop into something more?” She asked.

 

“No, I don’t think so,” I said, but I was a little unsure in the back of my mind. I don’t know if I could see myself falling for someone like Gerard Way, but at this point I think I was willing to fall in love with anyone to get away from Jamia. I never felt this way about her throughout all our years together, and I was pretty sure the feeling was never going to leave my body.

 

“Then I don’t know what to tell you, man. Are you thinking about cheating on her, just for one night of passion?” She asked, raising her brow. It was obvious that she was going to use my answer to see if she enjoyed me or not.

 

“Although I’m unhappy, I’m not a man who cheats,” I said, sighing and taking another drink of my beverage.

 

“You seem like a good guy. I’m sorry this is happening to you, but have you tried _talking_ to your wife about how you’re feeling?” She said, leaning against the bar, exposing her cleavage. I tried to hide my disgust at the move, and simply kept my eyes on her face. She was pretty at in a certain light, but she wasn’t my type. Not many people were.

 

“She’s super hard to talk to. Believe me, I’ve tried, but it’s very difficult,” I admitted. “I guess you hear that often though. But, look, she’s a detective. She’s home at, like, four or so in the morning. I’m asleep by then, then I wake up to take the girls to school and then I go to work. It’s very hard to actually talk to her in general, and when I do, I’d rather not fight.” I grabbed my keys. “Thanks for listening and all that. I realize that it comes with the job, but I should know how to handle my own life, so thanks.” Then I turned to leave.

 

“You’re welcome,” she said softly as I walked away. Once I was back in my car, I sat there for a moment. I didn’t know where else to go, so I just thought about absolutely nothing. I jumped when my cell phone rang loudly in my silent car. It was my personal phone and I was actually kind of disappointed about that. I picked up my phone and sighed as I saw Jamia’s name on the screen. I gave her her alone time, so why couldn’t see give me my own? I sent it to voicemail and tossed it on the seat next to me. It rang again and I let it go. Then it rang again. And again, until I finally growled and gave in.

 

“What?” I snapped into the mic.

 

“Whoa,” the other voice said on the line with a smirk on his tone.

 

I sighed. “Gerard. I apologize, I didn’t know it was you,” I said.

 

“Ah? So, who else would be calling you that’s making you so angry?” He asked, the tone still in his voice.

 

“Is there any reason you’re calling me so late?” I avoided his question. He chuckled, the sound making my ear tingle. I couldn’t help but be so attracted to him. I hated it, but enjoyed it all the same.

 

“Just thought I’d make some small talk. I’m out for a walk right now and thought you’d like to join me.”

 

“I don’t mean to be curt, but what gave you that idea?” I asked, genuinely curious. Our last meeting wasn’t exactly the best.

 

“You like me,” was all he said. I sighed deeply.

 

“Gerard, I’ve told you-”

 

“I’m not asking you to cheat on your wife, Frank. I’m asking you to take a walk with me,” he said, cutting me off. “It’s just a walk. Not like I’m planning on fucking you to high Heaven behind the bushes or something. Calm down.” I let out a small laugh.

 

“Like you’d be able to get that close,” I retorted. He chuckled.

 

“Exactly. So, c’mon. I’m at the Jefferson Park. I’ll wait at the parking lot.”

 

“Fine. I’ll be there in a bit,” I said and then hung up. Was I really about to go see Gerard this late at night when I was trying to avoid doing just that? The only thing I was grateful for was the fact that we’re meeting in a public space, despite it being night.

 

The drive was a little longer than I anticipated because I ended up catching every red light along the way. I felt like I was in a hurry and I was trying to push that feeling down, but the fact was that I _wanted_ to see Gerard. I wanted to be near him, especially now that my marriage was crumbling more and more each day.

 

When I arrived at the park, Gerard was right where he said he was going to be. I shut off my car and got out, pocketing my keys. “Sorry I took a while. Red lights,” I said, walking up to him but keeping a safe distance.

 

“That’s cool. You look tired and you kind of smell like a bar,” he said, raising his brow. “Trouble in paradise?” I rolled my eyes.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” I said, crossing my arms over my chest and obviously done with that topic. Gerard walked closer, and I immediately took a step back.

 

“Look, despite what image you must have of me, I actually would like to be friends. So if there’s anything on your mind, and you want to talk about it, I have an ear you can borrow,” he said. I was skeptical, but the look in his eyes was a look I’d never seen. It looked _soft_ and real. I slowly dropped my arms to my side and tucked my hands in my pockets.

 

“Thanks, Gerard. I really appreciate that,” I said, feeling a little uncomfortable with his sudden change of character. “So, is there anything on your mind?” I asked. He shrugged, starting to walk down the sidewalk so I followed, looking at him with complete patience.

 

“I like to come here when I need to think. Anyways, what did you think about the letter I sent you home with?” He asked. I sighed.

 

“I was very proud, but the girls didn’t want to leave the school or any of their friends. They’ve taken quite a liking to your wife,” I said, chuckling a little. Gerard gave me a soft smile.

 

“She’s very good with kids. But I am surprised you’re letting them stay at the current school. Most parents would send them no matter what their kids wanted,” he said. I exhaled through my nose at an attempt to laugh.

 

“Yeah, but I don’t want them to resent me for it. They’re very smart girls and they know what they want. They’ve always been very mature for their age. Jamia wants them to go, and honestly…” I paused both in talking and in walking, looking over at him. “We fought about that earlier.” It was easy to talk to Gerard when he was like this. I really liked him like this.

 

He gave me a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry that happened. Fights are never fun. Lindsey and I fight pretty often,” he admitted, which honestly didn’t surprise me. He seemed to flirt and even sleep around _a lot_ , so it I expected there to be a lot of fights in their relationship, but I was also trying not to judge.

 

“I’ve never fought with her like that before. I actually ignored her whenever I was leaving,” I said, chuckling a little bitterly when I realized I was going to have to explain myself to her either tomorrow morning or the day after. She’d probably be angry again.

 

“Seems like you’re becoming fed up.”

 

I shrugged. “I don’t think I’d ever leave her, honestly. I couldn’t tell you why. Maybe it’s because of the girls,” I said, ending it with a sigh.

 

“That sounds like hell, Frank,” he said, patting my shoulder. It was a normal touch but it felt amazing. I let out a sigh of relief at the touch.

 

“Yeah, it sort of is, but my girls make it all worth it. I love them so much,” I said, but it was obvious of my love already. He smiled at me.

 

“They’re terrific girls. And even though it sounds a little bad, I’m glad they’re staying,” he said back. I nodded at him with a smile, but said no words. We continued walking until we got to the playground. Without a word, we made our way towards the swingset and each took one next to each other.

 

“I missed these,” I said, looking up at the sky and letting myself go, the swing carrying me.

 

“What, the swings?” Gerard asked. I nodded. “Yeah, these were my favorite things growing up. That, and the merry-go-round.”

 

“Oh, those were fucking awesome!”

 

He laughed. “I like being like this with you.”

 

“Me, too, Gerard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's another chapter! I got a little bit of motivation back and ended up typing this fairly quick compared to my normal posting time. If y'all wanna follow me and see what's up (although I'm not very interesting) my Twitter @ is RevolutionInBed
> 
> Much Love,  
> -CL

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll like it! Let me know <3
> 
> Much love,  
> -CL


End file.
